Eft
Species: Homo Nossa Pleurode Location: Mostly Southern Coastal Areas - are becoming more common up Eastern Coast. Origin: Unknown. Though it is suggested that they show traits of magical evolution, it is very unlikely that they were modified by elves. Other races in the south capable of such modification do not exist, at least anymore and are unknown of if they did. Appearance: Eft's are shorter than humans and have blue or green fishy skin. Female Efts tend to be taller. They can make this skin slimy to avoid being captured, but those Efts that keep in contact with humans realize this is often offputting. They have large eyes and feathery gills around their necks, being aquatic. Their hands and feet are webbed. Efts do not have hair although they often grow tendril like growths off the top of their head that sweep back - sort of like multiple head tails. These are longer and thinner on females. A fleeing Eft can actually detach this "hair" if a predator grabs it - it will grow back. In general, Efts have remarkable regenerative abilities. Not only can they, over time, totally regenerate lost limbs, they have been noted to be able to regenerate whole damaged organs. Along with their natural resistance to poisons and toxins, Efts can be rather hard to kill. Disposition: Efts are a cheerful, friendly race, one that tries to always look on the bright side of things. In their natural habitat on southern shores, or the isles of Kalanossa, they live simple existences in various tribes and sustain themselves mainly through fishing, though they are happy to trade with any humans they come across. Efts are very hospitable and are kind to guests and strangers. Though perhaps a bit naïve, they can be dangerous when crossed, simply due to the fact they are hard to catch and kill. They are agile and slippery - an Eft village that feels it's in danger will literally disappear into the ocean or forest. If they do need to fight directly they do so from a distance, with spears, bows or throwing blades. Efts have started to migrate up to other nations, mostly tribes that live in the east of Kalanossa and are being pressured by Chessandis exploration teams. The majority of these emigrants live in Mefreet, though others have made their way to other places. These Efts have adapted to city life as best they can. While the city does seem large, unfriendly and dangerous to these laidback creatures, they also see it as a place of opportunity, exploration and often fun. Their openness, honesty and wit let them make friends, or clients, quickly. A select few sometimes work as thieves, becoming caught up in the thrill of the heist and being near impossible for the police to catch. Though, generally, Efts like to be non-confrontational and take a neutral stance in disputes between nations and races. Magic: Eft's have a mild predisposition towards magic. Those who do develop it are treated extra-specially by the clan and are expected to use their powers as best they can to help the group. They have a very religious, superstitious and shamanistic approach to magic and rarely have developed any training in it. Category:Races